This invention relates to a valve spring retaining device for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, it relates to a keyless valve spring retaining device which can withstand large load forces yet can be easily assembled or unassembled on a valve stem.
Keyless valve spring retainers are known in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,978 a self-locking valve spring retainer is described which is fabricated from a plastic material. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,016 a valve spring retainer is shown which has resilient gripping portions for engaging an annular groove of a valve stem. These gripping portions extend upwardly from an indentation in the valve spring retainer. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,900, a divided valve spring retainer is described.
The prior art does not provide a keyless valve spring retainer which can withstand large spring forces and tensions during operation yet can be easily assembled and unassembled with much lower forces. Neither does the prior art provide a keyless valve spring retainer which can be manufactured without extensive or complex special tooling and can be employed with a standard valve stem.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a valve spring retainer for an internal combustion engine wherein the retainer is of a keyless construction eliminating the need for valve keys.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a valve spring retainer of the foregoing type which has high load strength yet can be easily assembled and unassembled onto a valve stem.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a valve spring retainer of the foregoing type which can be manufactured at lower relative cost and reduced weight.
It is still another advantage of the present invention to provide a valve spring retainer of the foregoing type which can be employed in conjunction with a support plate for increased load requirements.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a valve spring retainer which is adaptable to multiple applications with respect to spring engagement and can permit or inhibit rotation of the valve stem.